Life Is A Boat
by tsundereism
Summary: Because she was determined to be with him, even when he rejects the idea of becoming her husband. Yatsuha/Mugen ;; Ronin/Pirate { - Lemons/Lime/Strong Language )


**Summary**; Because she was determined to be with him, even when he rejects the idea of becoming her husband. Yatsuha/Mugen ;; Ronin/Pirate { - Lemons/Lime/Strong Language )

Yatsuha spent her days training.

She was the captain of her squad under the Shogunate's Army. Or at least, she had been promoted to the position after her return from the successful mission of killing the scoundrels who had an underground coin counterfeiting operation underneath the whore-house. Hell, she deserved the damn promotion! Yatsuha spent an entire year dedicated to her cover of being a prostitute in that damn brothel; she shivered with disgust in the memory.

Oh well, a dedicated ninja must do all he can in order to complete the mission. No questions asked. Although, there were some disgusting memories Yatsuha wished she could just scratched from her mind. That was not a good year. She was glad to be back on the field where she belong, commanding the shogunate's army like the good ronin that she was.

Although, not all her memories from her days in the brothel were awful. In fact..

_"Yatsuha, are you sure he's gonna be okay like this? I feel bad for just leaving him here." Her partner, beaten and bruised from the previous violent battle, looked up at Yatsuha with doubt._

_"It appeared he had some traveling companions. They'll come looking for him sooner or later. Come, lets go. It's a long trip back to Edo."_

_He looked reluctant, gazing upon Mugen's unconscious body and large lump forming over his head skeptically. The man was nearly naked- was it really okay to leave him like this? The Demon Yatsuha really lived up to her name back in Edo._

_He stood up and ran swiftly to catch up to Yatsuha, who began to leave without him. She was in a pleasant mood as she folded her arms behind her back. Heisuke glanced behind for one last glimpse at Mugen. "I just hope he doesn't get eaten by the crows first."_

_"He'll be fine," Yatsuha brushed him off absent mindedly. "He's not as delicate as he looks." She was speaking from experience. Although they hadn't gone that far, Yatsuha couldn't help but be entertained by his interesting choice of foreplay. _

_"After all, that's the man I'm gonna marry. Guess you can say I fell in love with him."_

_So long. Once both our journey's are over, I'll come find you._

She found herself thinking of Mugen from time to time. Three years had passed since their encounter, Yatsuha now at the modest age of twenty. Not only had she been promoted to captain of her squad, but she had also been chosen as the head captain with leading the fight between the Imperial Army.

Despite her promise to herself three years ago, Yatsuha remained in Edo like the dedicated ninja that she was. She lived, breathed, and bled for the Shogunate. And so she trained everyday in order to get stronger, because after her encounter with Mugen, Yatsuha had a horrendous rain check as to just how weak she was.

If Mugen wasn't blinded by his damn libido, he would have surely been able to kill her. Yatsuha would not have for that.

So she trained, and trained, and eventually she was recognized by the shogunate. So when she was offered to lead her troops to the front line, she was beyond ecstatic.

Until, everything went wrong.

The westerners had new weapons, new technology that not even her or her troops could withstand. Within hours, the front lines were shot down by these new and improved guns that let Yatsuha know instantly their chances of winning this war was beginning to slip slim to none.

She commanded who she could manage, and kept a good number of her men alive. Despite their obvious loss, by nightfall the westerners guns were no good, and Yatsuha and her men sliced enough Imperial Soldiers that night that consequentially forced them to retreat.

A win, but the fact that they had lost more then two thirds of their men, an unfortunate loss.

But that hadn't been the worst part. No, Yatsuha could feel the blood in her veins begin to burn just as she thought about it.

Upon their arrival home, the remainder of the soldiers were shocked beyond belief to hear that their dear, beloved Shogunate, had fled from battle. He had left Edo, left the Shogunate Army, left his soldiers in Edo to die.

Things were beyond chaotic.

Yatsuha didn't know what to believe. She had spent her life dedicated to said shogunate, dedicated to serving and placing her life on the line for him. And so when the shogunate's army forgave him and said that they would continue to fight in the name of the shogun, Yatsuha knew she had to leave.

She no longer shared the belief of those dedicated, foolish ninja. Yatsuha couldn't force herself to forgive a leader who flees from battle to leave his army for dead, her nakama who trained and dedicated themselves to the name of the shogun.

No, Yatsuha couldn't live that way. Yatsuha needed revenge.

And so she left Edo in search of the former shogunate, but after six years of fruitless hunting, her firey pit of anger began to burn out, and Yatsuha began to enjoy her travels around Japan, taking on various jobs for ryo with her useful ninja skill. One mention of being a former shogunate soldier usually granted her with tons of escort missions, and Yatsuha gleefully bathed in the tokens of ryo this got her.

On one hot day, while Yatsuha's sleeved to her kimono were tied up to her shoulders in an attempt to get them out of her way, she fiercely chopped wood outside. She was sweating from the heavy work, although she seemed to be enjoying herself. After cutting the last piece of wood in half, Yatsuha wiped the beads of sweat off from her forehead and glanced up to check her surroundings.

She could see the gates to the red light district, and watched vaguely as a man with a red gi casually walked inside, as if any self-respecting man would go into the red light district during the day.

Yatsuha normally wouldn't have batted an eye, but the unkempt messy brown hair caught her attention. Even from a distance, she could hear the clack of the geta as the guards respectfully bowed to him. Her eyebrows shot up at this,- No, it couldn't be? Yatsuha squinted her eyes to get a better glimpse, she could recognize the marks on his legs that spelled out his former sins, and her heart lept.

_**So long. Once both our journey's are over, I'll come find you.**_

What had she to journey for, anymore? Her shogun had left her, and she could no longer bear to be in the Shogunate Army any longer. Her hunt for the shogun was fruitless and proved to be of no prevail.

And this encounter with Mugen.. it was something she thought would only ever be a fantasy. And if she could remember quickly, both she and the tan-skinned Ryukyu had some unfinished business.

She rushed inside the farm she had been staying at in exchange for doing farmwork, and quickly excused herself to a bath and more attractive clothes.

For now, she would think of a plan.

**Authors Note; Hi! I love Yatsuha, and thought there deserved to be a good Y/M fanfiction out. Also, I don't know anything about Edo history, I only have this knowledge of the shogun/shogunate army because of that one visual novel Haruoki. v-v;;;;**


End file.
